


Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name?

by AgusVedder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bicurious Cas, College AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Semi Drunk Dean, Smut, a blowjob in a small closet, alcohol consumption, casual encounter, roomate sam, that escalated quickly right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusVedder/pseuds/AgusVedder
Summary: Castiel hate fraternity parties, until an interesting dude appears to prove him that parties are more than loud music and annoying colorful lights.





	Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FridaRules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaRules/gifts).

> Hey this is my work for CocklesDestielFiction Mix Challenge !! 
> 
> This is my gift for FridaRules, the best fandom mom someone can have in this world <3 !  
Happy birthday, Mama!
> 
> I wanna thank my friend Vero for making the beautiful art.

Frat parties were always boring for Cas. Their friends were always messing around, meeting people or getting shitfaced. He couldn't find the interest in the dark rooms filled with neon lights, the dancing/stumbling people, the puddles of puke on every corner and the loud music, but his old roommate insisted so much he ended up going. Of course the very tall dude with beautiful hair found a woman with whom to leave to the second floor while Cas was still there, looking at a little mold spot on the ceiling. If he didn’t like that dude so much and hadn’t become friends in such a short time, he definitely would’ve told him to fuck off. 

He was so bored and about to go to get some sleep, but someone stopped him with a soft hand on his forearm. 

"Hello angel" He heard a voice behind him "I bet it really hurt when you fell from heaven"

Cas turned his head and saw him. The dude was so attractive that he felt almost jealous, even in the almost nonexistent light he could notice the beautiful features in his face... He could also smell the tequila breath and his clear eyes were half-lidded for the alcohol influence.

"Sorry, not interested… I don't like men" Cas lied, fully aware that his curiosity never crossed that thin line. 

"Have you ever tried?" the drunk dude asked, amused. 

"No… never" Cas replied turning his whole body to him. 

"Then… how do you know?" He inquired, a little crooked smile danced on his lips. 

Cas gulped and looked otherside.

The man sipped the last of his very transparent drink and leaned forward to speak on his ear “What if I take you home and show you what’s good?” he pulled back just to wink and smile in a very attractive way with his velvety lips.

Cas’ heart skipped a beat. People always told him he needed to relax and just _ do it _ . If you’re curious, what’s the harm in trying? If he only had _ one _ drink on him, he would probably told him _ Yes _ in the spot, but he was almost annoyingly sober and besides, if he was doing this, he’d rather do it with someone who understands the concept of _ boundaries _ and _ consent _. 

“You’re telling me _ you _ are _ good for me _?” Cas raised an eyebrow while quoting in the air, and moved a little back to check on the dude up and down. 

The guy smiled and licked his bottom lip “Yes, that’s what I’m saying, James” he replied.

“That’s not my name” Cas announced, estranged.

“Well… you look like a James” The drunken guy said, leaning on the bar.

Cas huffed a laugh and leaned there too, next to him “That’s absurd, I don’t look like a James!” he complained, not quite annoyed but amused. 

“Well, first of all, I’m _ drunk _and second… everyone’s faces look like they have a specific name… for example, I’m a Bruce” He shrugged while reaching for a water bottle on the countertop and tried to take the lid off, but apparently everything was too shaky for him. 

Cas took the bottle from his hands, observing his face as much as he could with the only light being a blue neon stick over their heads “Mmm… no, you don’t look like a Bruce… You’re more like a _ John _, or something like that” Cas noted, taking the lid off and taking a little unconscious sip from the plastic bottle, and then offered it to the dude in front of him.

The dude frowned all of sudden, taking the bottle in his hand “My dad’s name is John” suddenly said with a thoughtful face, that turned into one of amusement almost instantly “And he’s a bastard!” He finished and laughed hard, almost shedding tears from his eyes.

Cas smiled at him “Okay, so you’re an illegitimate grandson, right?” Cas joked, looking at him expectantly.

The guy looked at him and tilted his head “What are you talking about?” He stressed. 

Cas’ smile fell as the dude drank his water “I been watching too much Game of Thrones with my old roommate, sorry” he apologized

He raised his eyebrows and nodded “yeah, my geeky brother likes that too” He said, taking another sip.

“Okay, if you don’t like John, maybe I can call you… I don’t know… Dean?” Cas wondered

The guy almost spat water through his nose “Wh- Why did you chose that name?” he uttered abruptly. 

Cas laughed at the expression on his face “I don’t know, you have a _ Dean _ face” he shrugged, fixing his eyes on a little drop falling down his chin, and settled his gaze on his lips for a veeery long second. They looked so velvety and soft, pink and, well, beautiful. 

_ Those lips are worth kissing _ he thought. 

He cleared his throat at the realization that the other dude noticed his very evident check on him 

The dude beamed and looked down, cleaning his chin with the hem of his shirt, flashing a small but very tempting beer belly “Okay, you can call me Dean… only you… other people have to call me my real name and it may look like when Beatrix says her name in Kill Bill? That you only see her lips but you can’t hear the name? Like that”

Cas smiled “Okay, _ Dean, _ I don’t know how that would work in real life but, okay… ” 

The guy smiled back at him and then leaned foward to speak on his ear as a very deafening song began to sound through the big speakers “Wanna go outside? I need to sober up a little” He asked moving the water bottle on his hand.

Cas considered it and again that voice on his head spoke … _ What could be the harm in that? _

He nodded and leaned very close to his ear, but the height difference made him talk on his neck “Okay, let’s go” He could say before the dude turned his head just a little at him, looking at him very close, dazed and seductive. 

Definitely the universe wanted him to turn gay, ‘cause the bait was almost perfect. 

Once outside they sat by the pool next to some trees on the enormous backyard. It was quiet in comparison with the inside of the house and even thought it was a little chilly out there, it was still summer, so it was bearable. 

“So, James” The guy began “tell me about you” he requested and took a sip of water. 

Cas smiled and looked at him in a questioning manner “What is this, a job interview?” he inquired, suddenly shy. It was the first time he was alone with some dude on these circumstances, where there’s an evident attraction between the two but the supposed _ Dean _stopped prying when he received a hint of doubt from him. Well, he didn’t actually said no, he even accepted to go out there with him. But yeah, the dude slowed down. 

_ Dean _leaned back on the grass and looked at him, his face only lit by the moonlight “C’mon man, how am I supposed to know you better?” He protested as he stretched his back, sinking into the ground.

Cas looked down at him and checked out those lips again. If the dude flirted with him it’s probably because he liked him, so….

_ What could possibly be the harm in a simple kiss? _

Maybe it won't hurt anyone but It could be nice if the dude was a little bit more sober.

"I got an idea" Cas said, and leaned back, relaxing his body next to him while looking at the stars “What if we make each other five questions? No way to avoid an answer and we _ have _to be honest…” he lifted his chin to look at him in the eye. 

Dean looked back and suppressed a smile “alright, good idea... I’ll start” he cheered “how old are you?” 

“23, you?” Cas questioned back, curiously.

“I’m 26” The supposed Dean replied “and now we have four questions to go… let me think of something important…” He looked at the stars while moving his hands impatiently over his stomach “Oh, right… Okay, who’s your favorite singer?” he moved his gaze back to him with penetrating eyes.

Cas cleared his throat “Jim Morrison” He shrugged, still looking at him. 

It’s weird to make so much eye contact with someone. He didn’t even took his phone out once since they started talking. 

The guy frowned “So, you, _ James, _ are a fan of _ another _James?” he narrowed his eyes, suspiciously “that’s self centered” He joked

Cas huffed a bitter laugh “I already told you my name is not James, my name is..”

“ Don’t tell me yet!” The dude cut him off “I’m enjoying this little game, don’t be a killjoy”

Cas bit his bottom lip and the guy followed the movement.

“Is that a _ fetish _?” Cas whispered

The guy’s eyes turned into big plates but then he broke into laughter “Oops, there it goes your second question”

Cas opened his mouth big in surprise and then glanced at him with mischievousness “then you already made your third calling me self centered…” he pursed his lips trying not to smile too big. 

Dean looked at the sky, like making the math and he closed his eyes in defeat “Fuck” he whispered but shook his head and looked at him again, sweaping his body closer to Cas “Okay, Jimmy, you win this time… shoot” He said, tearing small blades of glass with his fingers a few inches from Cas’s, bumping with them from time to time. 

He turned on one side, and looked at the guy intently “Well… what’s your favorite food?” 

Dean puffed and answered frowning as it was obvious “Easy, pie and burgers” 

The corner’s of Cas’ lips went down as he shrugged “Not bad… and…” He looked down at the grass, making Dean turn, evidently interested in his sudden shy attitude “... What does it feel like to…” He made a little pause to clear his throat and Dean leaned his head foward, interested “... be with a dude?” 

_ Dean _ laughed and threw his head back. Apparently alcohol was still kicking, at least a little less than before “It feels… I don’t know… _ rough _ and… honestly, so fucking good” He explained as he looked at him in the eye, speaking slowly like tasting every word “Some girls wait for you to take control and flip them and move them around, but _ dudes… _ well _ , _it’s a whole different world, you should try sometime…” He finished staring back at the stars for a second as Cas observed him attentively.

Finally he gave up and threw himself back into the grass, this time, his body bumping with the guy next to him. 

After a few moments of silence and evident tension between them, _ Dean _turned on his side to look at him “It’s my turn now” He said, running a hand through his hair “Would you let me hold your hand?” 

Cas observed him closer than before and his breathing hitched “_ Yes _” he replied quietly, and without taking his eyes from him, he presented his hand and felt the soft skin of the other guy as he swiped his warm skin over his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Faces were dead serious and still looking deep into their eyes. Cas breathed deeply and without preamble, asked “why did you flirt with me?” his eyes shining with expectation.

“Because I had been watching you for a while and I needed a little liquid courage to approach you, and when I did, I realized I’ve taken more courage than I needed” he explained, shrugging “Because I think you’re very attractive” he raised his eyebrows in a display of honesty. 

Cas nodded, still observing the guy getting almost imperceptibly closer to him “Okay” He replied “your turn…”

“Do you like me?” the dude inquired softly, talking by his lips.

Cas’ brain was almost leaking through his ears, the dude was hot and he was melting “Yes, I really do” He replied in all honesty and licked his lips “...May I kiss you?” He asked his last question softly, almost silently. 

The dude nodded once “Of fucking course, please…” He answered finally and Cas closed the almost nonexistent space between them, literally sticking his tongue inside the dude’s mouth, letting out a small appreciative hum. The kiss was slow at first and soon it grew quicker.

The first thing he felt was the rough stubble on his chin, burning the skin of his cheeks, and around his lips. He definitely wanted more.

He pushed the dude back over the grass and kissed him harder, their chests bumping with every agitated breath they took. The supposed Dean placed a hand on his cheek and the other one on his back, moving them slightly and Cas lost his mind. 

This tongue ventured like crazy again inside those sinful lips, licking and making small noises of pleasure. 

It wasn’t until the guy bit his bottom lip softly that he let a moan escape, and suddenly pulled back. 

“What?” the dude asked softly, talking by his lips. 

“We need some place more private” Cas said, suddenly enraptured on a tornadoe of passion that came from inside “Please" He whispered and noticed as Dean shuddered at his words. 

“Let’s go” Dean said, standing up and helping him getting up, and they walked with fingers intertwined and through the dark backyard, into the house. 

\-------------

They entered the small dark closet hidden behind the kitchen door, it was the only place in the house vacant in where to have a little bit of intimacy, but not too much, because both of them were big dudes and they only fitted standing up in between all the hanging coats and the ones that fell on the floor. 

Dean pushed him against the wall and kissed him roughly, already aroused, as Cas could notice on the big bulge in his pants. Why did he thought this was such a big deal? It felt good, the dude was hot and a nice company, someone with whom to have an effortless and relaxed conversation, and better: the man liked him. 

Dean’s lips traveled through his chin and down, over his adam’s apple and the little hollow at the base of his throat. Then he fell down on his knees. 

“I’ll show you what’s good” the dude said and Cas moaned loudly as his jeans and underwear hit the big pile of coats where they were standing.

  
The dude teased him slowly, licking small stripes on the sensitive spot under the head of his cock, and just as Cas felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, the guy wrapped his lips around his base, sending his dick down his throat in a smooth movement. 

Cas’s moans probable were audible from the outside of the door, luckily the music will cover them. The guy worked Castiel’s dick down his throat with experienced enthusiasm. He knew what he was doing, and also he could notice the guy was moving his whole body back and forth, moaning with his dick in his mouth. 

Cas opened his eyes and could notice by the little amount of light coming from outside that the dude was jerking off. That sent a pang of electricity on his spine and he felt closer than he ever felt on his life. The dude knew how to tease. 

He felt the vibrations of the guy’s moans all over his dick and he bent his knees, getting ready “Oh my god” He could whisper as he carded his fingers through the dude’s surprisingly soft hair, and tugged a little from time to time.

The speed on the dude’s hand fastened, and he knew he was close too, so he surrendered. 

He let it go and he threw his head back in pleasure as his orgasm hit him in waves, and Dean worked once again the dick down his throat, and finally came too a little bit after him. 

The dude pulled back after a few moments, giving Cas space to recover and pull up his pants, but he just stood there, looking at the other guy’s figure in the darkness. Okay, things escalated quickly here, but somehow it felt… natural? Okay, maybe it was a bit rushed but the dude had this magnetism on his eyes, his voice… those lips, fuck. 

“Are you okay?” The dude asked while looking down. 

“‘Yeah” He replied, while tucking himself back into his clothes “...What are you doing?” 

Dean huffed “Well… let’s say the owner of this sweater will be pissed tomorrow” He laughed, cleaning himself with a discarded piece of cloth.

Cas smiled at him in the dark and noticed him getting closer again. He felt the dude’s lips near his own and how he closed the space between them, kissing him again.

Okay, apparently there’s no turning back from this…huh? He was right, it’s a different _ world _to be with a dude. 

Or maybe the special thing was to be with _ him _. 

Cas felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled back from the kiss.

“Sorry” He said to the dude, and looked at the screen 

**New text message from** ** _ Skinny Gregor Clegane_ **

Yeah, that was the nickname he gave to his roommate, because it was just as tall as The Mountain but in spaghetti mode. 

**“Going 2 campus, wait 4 you in 10 min by the GasnSip” **

“Sorry... I have to go” He said, looking at the dude whose face was illuminated by the almost blinding white light from his phone. 

“Well…” The dude said, grabbing the phone and, creating a new contact named **Dean, **saved his own number “Call me so we can… hang out sometime” He offered, smiling.

Cas bit his bottom lip, he really was beautiful.

“Yeah, sure…” He leaned foward again back into the darkness and kissed him for the last time “It was great meeting you” He whispered, forcing himself to leave the closet and the dude inside of it. 

\---------------------

The next day he was completely sure last night was a dream… yeah he just dreamt about that dude, and about getting the best blowjob of his life. Anyway, back to real life: the fucking college. He shook last night’s memories and picked his backpack to meet Sam in the library. 

\---------------------

After picking up the books they needed,** Cas walked with Sam into his dorm, that midterm was near and they needed to study as much as possible. **

**"Okay, I say we should start with… ** ** _Dean_ ** **? what are you doing here?" Sam asked, looking at his brother lying on his bed.**

**Cas stopped dead in his tracks, gaze fixated on the guy across the room. He never saw a guy as hot as him.**

Or did he? 

**Dean couldn't stop staring either, so Sam cleared his throat. **

**Dean smiled at his brother and locked gazes with Cas again "Won't you introduce me to your cute friend?" He asked at his brother who rolled his eyes, annoyed.**

“Dean, my friend Castiel... Cas, my brother, Dean” Sam said moving to leave the books on his desk, ignoring their stares and tidying up the mess of last night's clothes on the floor.

"Your name is… _ Dean _?" Cas asked him, almost shuddering at the memory of their locked lips.

"And you're James" Dean smiled and shook his head, faking surprise "...I mean, Cas" 

Castiel nodded and held his gaze into his. Last night he didn't notice how green those eyes were, but those lips…Man, what a dangerous temptation. 

Suddenly Sam broke the spell by clearing his throat loudly "Okay guys, I don't know what kind of weird foreplay _this _is but…" He lifted his hand, waving a dark gray sweater back and forth "...some dude ejaculated on my fucking cardigan last night and I need to do laundry _right._ _now._" he announced loudly, and shoved the piece of cloth inside the laundry bag before leaving the room. 

Cas face turned white, matching Dean's startled expression. 

“What are the chances, right?” Dean uttered an exaggerated snort, looking at him still. 

“Of what exactly? That you are actually called Dean? That you are my friend’s brother or that you came all over your brother’s cardigan?” Cas narrowed his blue eyes observing him carefully. This time he has to take advantage of the daylight. 

Dean smiled crookedly at him “I think the answer to all of those is _ Yes _” He burst into laughter, and Cas followed him next.

After a few seconds, Dean cleared his throat “Hey… wanna go grab something to eat?” He offered, expectant. 

Cas smiled “I’d like that, but this time, no tequila” He warned. 

Dean laughed and nodded “Alright, promise” He said softly and moved closer to him, to drop a small shy kiss on the corners of his lips.

Yes, a whole different world.

What could be the harm in _ this _, right? 


End file.
